So Long Ago, The Fear I Dread
by Hatori's Snowdrop Princess
Summary: A look into Amon and Nagira's past. See Amon discover things about his mother, his father, and himself. See how Nagira helped him along the way. See how Amon came to join the STN-J. Maybe some romance later. R&R NO FLAMES!
1. It's All Just A Stupid Memory

Welcome to So Long Ago, The Fear I Dread

"_When I was a kid my father was never around me much. In fact he probably hated me. He's dead now and it makes me happy. With all of the terrible things my father did he deserved to die. He shouldn't have done that to my mother. Especially right in front of my eyes. I hate my father, just knowing that part of him makes up half of me makes me hate myself." -Amon_

* * *

Chapter 1: It's All Just A Stupid Memory

"Nagira," his father breathed.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Now, listen, Son. Things between your mother and I are very different and we can't be together any longer. …That is your mother and I."

The twelve year old stared up at his father. He didn't understand why his parents would split up. They seemed so happy together. But, the young Nagira was very wrong; this problem lay deep within his parents' already rocky relationship. They never loved each other. Nagira didn't know that.

"So, what will happen to me then?" Nagira asked.

"You will go off and live with your mother. Now, Nagira I promise to visit you every weekend."

"Where are you going, Dad?" Nagira questioned.

"I'm going to live with a friend of mine for quite some time. Be strong now, Nagira I do love you very much, I hope you do understand that."

"Yeah, I get it."

With a nod of the head Nagira's father walked out the door and out of his son's life for the next four years. Nagira's mother soon fell ill and died. His father came back and took the now sixteen year old to his home, which he shared with his new wife and his four-year-old son, Amon. Nagira sat quietly outside of the toddler's room. He listened as his father and Amon's mother talked about what to do.

A little boy with black hair and eyes the color of coal came out of the room. He clutched a small brown teddy bear with one hand and sucked his other thumb. The little Amon looked curiously at the teen. He held the small bear out to Nagira, whom was sitting lazily in a chair. He looked at the little boy for a moment.

"So, this is why Dad left mom and me? You're just a little kid. You wouldn't understand what was going on now would you?" Nagira asked the toddler.

Amon took his thumb put of his mouth and said, "Bear."

"Yeah, that's what it is all right. So, how old are you?"

Amon raised his hand and held up four fingers and chimed "Four!"

"Oh, so you're a big boy now aren't you?" Nagira teased.

Amon nodded energetically and laughed. He reached a tiny hand out to Nagira who took it in his. Amon yanked at it and led Nagira into his room. The room was filled with many colorful toys, a toddler's bed, and a dresser full of clothes. A little TV and VCR sat on a small bedside table. A rocking chair with a large assortment of pillows was in one corner of the room and a chair sat in front of the TV, Amon ran over to a play kitchen and put a fake plastic pot on the stove.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" he screeched to sound like the kettle.

Nagira took a seat on the ground and watched him. Amon poured the pretend tea into a plastic cup. He handed it to Nagira. Nagira took it.

"A play kitchen? I always thought that these sorts of toys were for girls. It's very strange to see a boy playing with one."

"No it's not," Amon said as a first full sentence to Nagira.

"Oh, so you do speak huh?"

"Yeah, but it's rude to speak when someone else is speaking. I see that no one ever taught you anything about manners."

"Hey! That's not a very polite thing to say at all."

"Well, when someone's rude to you I don't see why you should treat them with kindness. You speak out of turn all of the time and you say the stupidest stuff!"

"Oh, is that so? Then I'll just leave."

Amon ran to the front door and tried to open it.

"What are you doing now?" Nagira asked.

"I- ugh! I'm trying to show you- the- ugh- way out," Amon said carefully as he struggled with the doorknob.

"Well, for one thing you could try to unlock the door first," their father, said from behind Nagira.

They both turned around to face their father. Amon's mother came out from behind the taller man. She bent down and picked up her tiny little son. He began to play with her black hair and white gold hoop earrings.

"Amon, you be nice now. Nagira will be living with us for quite some time."

"What? Why? Why doesn't he just go home? He'll just hog everything. He's ugly too. I don't like him."

"Amon, don't be rude," his mother said to him.

"Oh fine! Just stay out of my room!"

Amon ran angrily back into his room and slammed the door behind him.

"What a brat," Nagira thought.

"Nagira, you can stay as long as you like. And, I'm sorry about your mother," Amon's mother stated.

"Thank you," he replied.

"I know that no one could ever replace your mother, but if you want I can try to be your mother now."

"Nah, I have enough of her in my memories. I guess that's the impression she left on me. But, don't you hate my mother and me? We were your husband's old family. How can you stand me?"

"My, my. Did you grow up hating? I didn't even know your mother, Nagira. I barely know you. How can I hate either of you? Plus, between you and me my husband is barely around I'm not sure why though."

"Right. I remember my mom fighting with him a lot about not being there."

"Hmm.. well it does make you wonder you know," Amon's mother stated sweetly.

Nagira grinned. He liked Amon's mother a lot.

Day turned into night and soon it was Amon's bedtime. Nagira peered through a crack left between the door and the wood frame of the toddler's room. He watched as the older woman picked up her small son and glided over to his bed. There she placed him under the covers and began to turn around.

"Mommy, will you sing me a song?" Amon asked politely before she turned the light out.

"Of course sweetie."

His mother began to sing a song. Her voiced sounded much like a bird singing it's beautiful song. The song was obviously one that she had made up herself.

Amon snuggled into his pillow and sighed a sigh of relief. The sound of the his mother's voice eased him into a world of sleep. By the time he was asleep the song had ended. His mother smiled down on him and she kissed him good night and turned out the light. She strode out of the room and met Nagira in the hallway.

They both said good night and then everyone in the house was sound asleep.

Amon stirred and his eyes opened. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. The little boy let out his waste and when he was done he washed his hands and made his way back to his room. Amon began to climb back into bed and grabbed his teddy bear. Before he lay his head down he looked out of the window. He saw his mother and father standing outside. He stared at the window for a moment and then approached it bear in hand.

Their mouths moved and his mother looked worried and his father looked angry. Somehow Amon's ears weren't awake yet. They finally awakened when a gun shot was heard. His mother blood dripped down her shirt and she fell to the ground. Amon's eyes widened.

"Mommy!" he shrieked.

The little kid ran out into the yard and fell on his knees next to his mother.

His father watched the boy struggle. Amon shook his mother and shouted for her over and over again. His father broke into meticulous laughter. He laughed at his son. He raised the gun again and aimed at Amon. Amon sat there in fear.

"Father!" Nagira shouted.

Their father looked at Nagira and didn't care how he aimed, Amon's blood sputtered across the yard. Amon was shot in the shoulder and fainted from pain. Nagira watched their father run away from the crime scene and allowed Solomon to come by. Nagira realized that his half brother wasn't dead yet. Nagira took him and left before Solomon could take him away too. Nagira soon gave Amon and himself to an orphanage. Amon was a distant boy. He had seen his mother's death, his father tried to kill him. He was afraid to open up to anyone, even his own brother. For a long time Amon was picked on for his small size, until he grew to six foot four inches (I know it's metrics, but I'm not good at converting) when he turned fourteen. When he was five Nagira and himself were adopted by a young Japanese couple that couldn't have any children.

**10 years later**

"How's it going Amon? Don't you just love high school?" Nagira asked over the phone.

"No, I don't like it that much," Amon replied simply.

"Ok… Hey! I hear you were on the football team this fall. Who would have thought? You, Amon of all people, who would of thought?"

"Is it really that unexpected? So unexpected that you have to act like a complete idiot?"

"Right… Anyway now you're wrestling huh? You're quite the jock Amon."

"Do you have anything of value to say?"

"Well, it depends on what you mean by that. Amon? Amon? Damn, he hung up on me."

Nagira took a large gulp of his beer and threw away the can.

"What a jerk. I wonder if he has any leads yet."

Amon sat in a library looking up things on the computer. He was searching a place called Solomon.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Questions? You can give me comments as long as they're not flames. Well, have fun. Oh, and please keep in mind that this is before Amon started working for the STN-J. So, be patient please. It'll come up soon. As always RR and I beg of you NO FLAMES! 


	2. The Man He Could Not Face

Long time no see, huh? Well, let's get started anyway.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Man He Could Not Face

Amon's hands flew over the keyboard as he typed important information onto a word document. He then left and went onto a search engine and searched for a place called Solomon. A site was found but, blocked from the library's computer.

"Damn," he whispered under his breath.

Amon returned home and sat at his own computer and tried to get into the Solomon website that he had found earlier. A box that was looking for a user's name came up and another that asked for a password.

"Find anything?" Nagira asked as he took another swig of his beer.

"Maybe," Amon grunted.

Nagira leaned over his shoulder and looked at the screen.

"Nagira, how do you know that we'll find what were looking for in this Solomon place?" Amon asked.

"I told you. I found an employment paper for Solomon in Dad's desk."

Amon thought for a while. This site seemed to be for employees and members only. But, there was no place to sign up so the information inside seemed obviously for people who knew someone who worked for this place.

Amon tried a hacking program and tried his father's name for a user's name, Yakamara, Kenji. The password he hacked and found that it was his own name.

"Why would Dad use such an obvious password?" Nagira asked.

Amon shrugged and continued on into the site. Strange information was on the site as he clicked on a newspaper icon. A page came up with his mother's dead body depicted on the newsletter. In a caption it read:

**Young Kenji Yakamara protects the world by hunting his own wife. Way to go Yakamara!**

"Hunting?" Amon wondered.

"What was that?" Nagira replied.

"That man didn't hunt my mother he murdered her. His company seems so happy about it. But, that was about eleven years ago. Why would this be the first newsletter to come up?"

"Because, Dad was obviously very proud of this and put it on his own personal web page."

"Killing Mother was a fine memory? That sadistic ass! He'll pay for killing my mother!" Amon struggled with the words.

"Calm down," Nagira ordered. "Here click this. This should tell us what the company does."

Amon clicked on the word 'assignments' and it brought them to another page. Amon looked at it and read the words 'hunt the seed…' The name of this 'seed' wasn't found out.

"They terminated my hacking program."

"How did they know you were there?"

"Because that man just signed in. He must have traced it back to our computer. If he has any ounce of morality he'll keep it a secret."

"Right," Nagira agreed. "Well, let's get some sleep. You've got a match tomorrow, don't you?"

"How did you know that?"

"It says so on your school web site. God, you must be tired if you didn't realize that. Well, good night."

Amon prepped for bed and went to sleep within the hour. Darkness consumed him and his sleep became very, very deep.

* * *

_"Amon! Let's go! Daddy's waiting for us in the car," his mother called._

_"Coming, Mommy!" he replied._

_His father stood tall and opened the car door for Amon and his mother. Soon they were driving down a country road to get to the pond. They were going to go swimming, fishing, picnicking, and other joyous activities. By the pond was a little cottage where the threesome could spend quiet summers or just a sweet vacation away from the rest of the world._

_Amon's fishes were small but they were sure to make a very good stew for dinner that night. Amon danced with the fireflies. He looked into the water and saw his own face, four years old again and consumed in happiness. His father's reflection shone above Amon's and strong hands touched his head. His father turned and told Amon's mother to begin dinner. Amon's mother glided inside of the house and into the kitchen that faced the opposite of the pond._

_"Daddy, this was fun!" Amon chimed._

_"Good," his father cooed._

_Amon's father shoved Amon's head into the pond and held it down tight. Amon couldn't breathe._

* * *

Amon shot up in his bed and breathed heavily. The fifteen-year-old boy put his hand to his throat and kept on with heavy breathing. He then placed his hand on his forehead and leaned on it. Sweat was on him. For the first time in a long time Amon was truly scared.

"It was just a dream," Amon told himself. "Or did Yakamara really try to kill me?"

Amon drank some water and went back to bed. A few hours passed and Amon was soon in school for his wrestling match.

"No one should have to come to school on a Saturday," one of his teammates grunted.

"Stop complaining," said another.

"Right! We have to claim victory for the school so that we can all start dating cheerleaders!" another piped.

"There all stupid," Amon thought.

Amon was only there so that he could get into a good college later. He couldn't care less about girls and he didn't have anything to do on Saturdays anyway. At least he didn't care about girls until he met one very beautiful lady. Her name was Touko. Her father was supposedly the head of a big shot company.

Touko waved to Amon as he began his match and he ignored her and turned to his opponent who was much bigger than he was. Touko watched Amon move skillfully around his opponent and he took his opponent down quickly. There was no doubt that he was strong. Not only was Amon strong but he also had a good common sese and the smarts to outwit his opponents with ease.

"Yeah! Go, Amon!" Nagira cheered from next to Touko.

"What's that idiot doing here?" Amon wondered.

"You know him?" Touko asked Nagira.

"Yeah, he's my kid brother," Nagira retorted. "You interested, Missy?"

"Maybe. He certainly does have a certain glow."

"Well, here's a better question for yah. What's a pretty girl like you doing here today? Especially when you don't have to be."

"My father has some business with the coach. I was told that this would be amusing."

"Do you go to this school?"

"Yes, I'm a junior."

"So if you to got together it would be a freshman and a junior? Hmm… Amon doesn't really go for women. But, you just might be able to break through his heart of ice. You should give it a try."

"Thank you, I will," Touko replied.

After all matches were finished and Amon was on his way out after showering Touko stood outside of the closest school exit.

Amon walked passed her without giving a single glance. She walked next to him and he looked down at her.

"Nice match," she congratulated.

Amon ignored her.

"Wow! You're pretty tall. What are you? Over six feet, maybe? I bet you can see everything from up there."

"What do you want?" Amon grunted, getting annoyed with the girl following him.

"Just wanted to know if you maybe wanted to hang out."

"No thanks."

"Please."

"No."

Touko thought for a moment as Amon through his stuff in the back of Nagira's car. Touko shut the door and looked up at him with a smile. Amon looked back in surprise.

"You know… You're brother said some really strange things about you. Like he said something about your mother being a goody good towards you."

Amon thought back to the dream and his mother's dead body. He cleared the images form his mind and moved her away from the door and got in. Nagira rolled down the window.

"If you do want to hang out here's my address. Come pick me up and we'll have some fun," she chanted and handed Nagira a piece of paper. "Buh- bye now!"

Touko left and went into a large black limo with a graying man inside.

"So, did you two flirt?" Nagira asked.

"No. She did."

"Gave her the cold shoulder I see? The girl only likes you, yah know."

"Whatever," Amon sighed.

Amon flipped over the piece of paper. The stationary read **SOLOMON**.

* * *

Okies! Chapter two is finally up! You likey? Well anyway, please R&R and remember! NO FLAMES! 


	3. Inside

Oh! Goodie! You came back!

* * *

Chapter 3: Inside

"You think she could give us leads?" Nagira asked.

"Yeah, she said her father was taking care of business. Thus, being at our school."

"Well, you know Amon. She is very pretty. Why don't you take her up on that date? If you know what I mean," Nagira suggested.

"Right, I'll call her."

Amon picked up his phone and dialed the number on it.

"I thought you'd call," Touko said when she picked up. "So how about tomorrow? After school, meet me in the cafeteria and we'll go somewhere from there. Buh- bye, now."

Amon hung up.

"Not there?" Nagira asked.

"She did all of the talking. I didn't say anything."

"Well, that makes you happy then, doesn't it?"

Amon sat at the kitchen table working out what he could do. He obviously couldn't just ask about Solomon or his father. He'd have to go on various dates with her to gain trust.

"I'll make her believe that I like her," Amon told Nagira.

"That's not smart. If her dad is the head of a big company she might want some sort of revenge. The woman's heart works in strange ways."

"She doesn't have to find out I was lying."

"Amon, whether you like it or not I think you just may like this girl the way she likes you."

Amon gave Nagira a cold stare and looked around the room his mother's shrine faced him and she stared at him through the photo. This was all his fault that he was cold and distant, after killing his mother and abandoning him and his brother their relationship ended. Nagira sat in the kitchen with him chewing on a toothpick.

"I had another dream," Amon said out of the blue.

"Oh, you mean the ones about the past? What happened?"

"Yakamara tried to kill me by drowning me in a pond."

"That's creepy and you feel things in your sleep too right? That's pretty freaky. What happened after that?"

"I woke up. I have a feeling the dream will finish itself tonight."

"Why would he try to kill you? You're just a kid."

Amon got up and went into his room he was just gonna play the date as a normal type thing.

"Good night," Nagira called over his shoulder, "Oh and be sure to tell me how it ends."

_Amon shoved up against his father and gasped for air and cried, "Daddy! What are you doing?"_

_"Hold still Amon, it will be all over soon."_

_"Mommy!" he shouted as he went under again. _

_A teapot whistled inside and Amon knew that he wasn't heard over the noise. Yakamara shoved more of his son's bodies into the pond and his mother came out. She dropped a tray in shock and rushed over. Yakamara pulled Amon out of the water as if he were saving him._

_"What are you doing? Kenji! Amon!"_

_She grabbed Amon from his father and held him tight. Amon wasn't breathing so she performed CPR. She drove Amon to a nearby hospital to make sure he was okay and then when she found that her son would be safe she turned on his father._

_"Kanji, you tried to kill Amon. Didn't you? Why? I thought you loved him, why would you hurt him?"_

_"I have my reasons, Haruna. I'll be back later don't you dare report me because I know what you are."_

_"You know?" she whispered and his heel and left the hospital. _

"Amon, Amon. Hey, Amon! Wake up! You already missed first period!" he heard Nagira shouting.

"I overslept?"

"Sure seems that way. Let's go, I'll drive you on the way to work."

Amon rose wearily out of bed and let out a dry cough. The room was spinning and Nagira pushed him back in bed.

"On second thought, you stay here. See yah later."

Nagira left and Amon waddled over to his computer and turned it on. He couldn't let being sick keep him from his research. He used the hacking program again and got into the SOLOMON site. He entered his father's page but today it was different. A new message popped up even though his father was long dead. It read:

Welcome Sons of Yakamara. If you are reading this than that means you want to learn more about your father. To learn more you should join us in our organization. Since you are the sons of Yakamara your age won't matter and you may join our company. Your father was a remarkable man. Perhaps you follow in his footsteps.

Amon printed the invitation out and took a bus to Nagira's work place. Nagira looked at the door as it opened and he looked surprised.

"Amon, what the hell are you doing here? Go home."

Amon sat down on the couch and held out the print out and mumbled, "Read it."

Nagira shrugged and took the paper and read it.

"You went back in? Why you do that?"

"If I'm home I should work."

"If you're sick you should stay in bed," Nagira ordered. "Anyway, you're not thinking about joining are you? They may be the reason why your mom is dead."

"If I join I found out what Dad did. If I join I'll learn more about why he murdered my mother."

"Amon, this is pretty risky. When you get better I'll let you consider it. You're not thinking straight. Now, go to sleep I'll take you home later."

Amon was already asleep and Nagira examined him and laughed, "He didn't even get dressed."

_"How could you lie to me you bitch? You are one of them. That means that the boy is tainted with your blood! That's why you both must die! I put up with your silly mommy games and you're one of them!"_

_"Stop it, Kenji! I love you, I didn't tell you because I didn't think it mattered! I thought all we needed was love!"_

_"Ha! You're a stupid woman did you pass your stupid genes to the boy too? You know why I'm gone all the time? It's because I hunt them! I kill them because they are the scum of the earth. I can't believe I was so stupid to marry one!"_

_"Mommy," Amon called and Haruna left the older man to argue with himself instead._

_"I'm coming, Baby," she called in response._

_"Haruna! I'm not done with you!"_

_"I'm done with you! Get out! Get out! Get out of my house! I don't know how you could love me before and hate me now. It didn't matter to you what or who I was then as long as I was me and we created that child together so he's part of you too. He's human and half witch! It doesn't matter anymore! Now, get out of my house! I'll take care of the boys."_

_"Fine, I'll leave but, you'd better watch your back!"_

Amon shot up again but this time in front of his brother. A blanket fell to his waist and Nagira stared at him.

"Uh… what's up?" he said shakily. "Was it the rest of that dream?"

"No, I finished that last night. This was a new one."

Amon explained them both to Nagira who nodded and made noises when parts came up.

"Weird. Witch? Those aren't real right? He said that out of anger," Nagira replied. "We should check your records and stuff of any other incidents that might give something to say about Dad."

"Or yours," Amon added thinking that Nagira might have that problem too.

They found nothing on Nagira but, Amon checked the SOLOMON site again and found short biographies on himself and his mother. It stated that Haruna was a witch and that Amon was a seed and that he should be closely monitored. With Nagira out of the house and Amon wrote down a "FACTORY" address and got dressed. Amon took a bus to Solomon and stood at the gate.

"No, loitering, you are standing on private property. If you do not evacuate promptly you will be removed from the premises by force," a man on the intercom stated clearly.

Amon turned around and another man came on the intercom and said, "Come in, I've been expecting you."

The doors opened and Amon walked through them cautiously. A man with graying hair stood with his arms behind his back smiling at him.

"Welcome, Amon. It's been a long time but, you probably don't recognize me, do you? I am Zaizen I own this company. My, my, your face reminds me very much of your father."

Amon remained silent as Zaizen escorted him inside. They made it to his office and Amon was offered a seat. Amon stayed standing and Zaizen looked at him curiously.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you and the chair certainly won't bite. I promise," Zaizen comforted with fake enthusiasm.

"I prefer to stand," Amon stated in a tone that couldn't be argued.

"Very well, then. I suppose you want to learn about your father now. So, first tell me, what made you decide to come here in the first place?"

"Curiosity," Amon replied.

"Well, if I were you I'd be curious too. So, you've been on the Solomon site several times. By now you must be wondering, what are these 'witches'? They can't be real right? People being able to burn things and move things with their minds, manipulating shadows and still be able to live normal lives." Zaizen paused to see if Amon had anything to say and then added, "You're not much of a talker are you? That surprises me since we could never get your father to shut up."

Amon just stared at the old man as he chuckled to himself. Amon made a look on his face that urged Zaizen to go on. He examined Amon he noticed that since he had come in jeans, a white shirt, and a simple denim jacket that he had no business sense.

"I like that jacket. But, you're not here to talk fashion or business just to learn."

"For an old man, you assume a lot of things," Amon said monotone.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't. What did you come here to find out?"

"Why do you hunt witches? Why don't people see them?"

"A witch is not hunted unless they cause havoc for the world. Some witches even work for this company. People do see witches every day. You just don't know a witch when you see one. A witch could be the man you buy coffee from, the man who teaches you how to do a push up, a witch could even be your own brother. But, you'd never know it just by looking at them. You must think it's a sick thing what your father did to your mother. Well, your mother should never have found out about what your father did for a living. You see there are these people called Seeds. These are witches that have powers that didn't awaken yet. Amon, there's a seed in this very room. Do you know who it is?"

"Myself."

"That's right. Your mother was starting to manipulate people's minds, making them think things that weren't true. Your father knew that she'd be out of control and simply shot her in the head and she died. Later on after feeling guilty after watching you and your brother grow up he took a gun to his head and died in this very office." He pointed to a spot in the corner that was cast in shadows, " That's where he killed himself."

"Why would you tell me this?"

"So, that you wouldn't think that your father was a monster. He was a very good friend of mine. I don't need his own son to think badly of him. That wouldn't come out to anything good. So, Amon would you like to join our company. That way you'd be safe. We at Solomon no longer kill our witches, we just simply take our witches and monitor them. Later on they go back into the world with a positive attitude and happiness in their hearts."

Amon took a moment to let it all sink in. For a moment none of this seemed real. He had never believed in witches before or even thought that they were real. From Zaizen's last statements it seemed to Amon that they helped witches control their powers and be happy. In memory of his mother he could help witches to make her happy, to see that her boy wasn't living a pointless life. All he wanted to do was to make his mother proud. Amon shook his head and Zaizen pulled a gun out of his desk draw and handed it to Amon.

"This was your father's."

He pulled out a container of green bullets that looked like little capsules.

"These won't kill the witches, just stun them, " Zaizen explained. "This," he pulled out a larger green capsule hanging on a strong black cord, "Will protect you from the powers of the witches that you hunt." He pulled out another box and in it were four golden bullets, "If a witch is too out of hand these will kill them. But, only on my orders you may use them. Is that understood?"

Amon shook his head and took the contents and slipped them into his pockets. Zaizen smiled and said, "Welcome to the STN-J. This is Solomon's Japan branch. I'll email you your first assignment and it will be simple to see what your made of. After that you can work your way up and maybe get your own team of hunters."

Amon left and went home to Nagira who was waiting.

"Where the hell have you been it's almost two in the morning."

"Out."

Amon turned on his computer and there it was his first assignment.

* * *

Okay, so now Amon is part of Solomon. Nagira doesn't know yet and Amon is still trying to find clues about his mother to find out why he was killed, After all, did it seem like she'd manipulate the minds of others? I didn't think so. By the way, it's probably a good idea to read this before the other story, Gone and Can't Come Back. 


End file.
